


It's Three am and I'm Wide Awake

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassed Lance, M/M, late night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Lance can't sleep, and he wants some company....and some brownies. Hunk is just the guy to provide both.





	It's Three am and I'm Wide Awake

The alarm clock on the nightstand next to Hunk’s bed read 2:57 am.

A light knock on the door was enough to wake Hunk up. He sat up, scratched his head, and made his way to the door.

_“Hey....hey Hunk?”_ came a whispered voice from the other side of the door.

_“Yeah, Lance?”_ Hunk whispered back softly as he opened the door. _“Is everything ok?”_

_“Oh....yeah....”_ Lance responded sheepishly, feeling a little guilty. _“I’m really sorry to wake you up, but I just can’t sleep. I’m cold, I’m bored, my brain won’t shut up, and I really just want some company....and maybe some brownies?”_

_“Oh, ok”_ Hunk chuckled. _“You came to the right place.”_

  
The two tiptoed down to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone up.

Hunk’s eyebrows furrowed and he silently put together the ingredients necessary for brownies. Lance thought it was really cute when Hunk got serious like this. He knew Hunk wasn’t upset or annoyed, because this was how Hunk always got when he was focused on something. Lance was content to just sit back and watch, because he knew better than to try to interrupt Hunk’s groove.

Several minutes later, Hunk placed the brownies in the over, wiped his hands together a couple times, then turned to Lance with a big smile. Lance returned the smile, but it was only half there. Hunk noticed this, but knew it was best to not ask Lance what was bugging him directly.

_“Soooo....what was keeping you up?”_ Hunk asked carefully; concerned but trying to be nonchalant about it.

_“Honestly? I don’t really know. Everything? Nothing?”_ Lance answered, not meeting Hunk’s gaze.

Although the answer was vague, Hunk accepted it. He knew Lance would talk about it if and when he was ready.

_“That’s ok, we don’t have to talk about it,”_ Hunk assured softly. Several moments passed silently, then Hunk suddenly lit up.

_“Hey....you remember back at the Garrison when you asked me for dancing lessons?”_ Hunk reminisced, chuckling a little at the memory.

_“Oh, yeah....I was trying to impress whatever-her-name-was. I was pretty hopeless before you taught me.”_ Lance rolled his eyes, but smiled at the memory.

_“I have just one question...”_ Hunk continued playfully, extending his hand out to Lance. “Do you still have it?”

Lance hesitated, giving Hunk a quizzical look. When Hunk gave a wink, however, Lance was taking Hunk’s hand without fully realizing what was happening.

All they managed was a sloppy sway back and forth, but they were having too much fun to care. Neither of them even noticed there was no music playing. The two boys, grinning like idiots, were only pulled back to reality by the kitchen timer telling them the brownies were done. All too quickly, Hunk pulled away to retrieve his delicious creation from the oven. Lance was left breathless.

Between a few nervously shared smiles, Hunk busied himself making hot chocolate to accompany the brownies.

_“Wait here,”_ Hunk instructed a few moments later, breaking the silence as he left the kitchen. Lance, being sassy like he is, mocked a salute as he watched Hunk leave. As quickly as Hunk left he returned, arms full of a big blanket and pillows.

_“Grab the snacks and follow me,”_ Hunk instructed again in his usual soft- not-bossy way.

Lance obliged, smiling as he followed. They made their way into the control room. Hunk had already set the blanket and pillows down, and was busy with something else. Lance watched in anticipation, curious as to what Hunk had up his sleeve.

The room suddenly lit up with constellations. Only Lance’s face shined brighter, and that was exactly what Hunk was going for. The two happily settled in, sitting up underneath the blanket and feeling cozy between the warm snacks and the body heat they provided each other.

_“You know, Hunk....”_ Lance began, laying his head on Hunk’s shoulder,  _“I really miss home.”_

_“I know buddy....I do too,”_ Hunk responded comfortingly.

_“Do you think we’ll ever make it back to Earth?”_ Lance asked, sadness evident in his voice.

_“I really think we will. We have to,”_ Hunk responded, trying to sound more sure than he was.

The two sipped the rest of their hot chocolate and devoured the rest of their brownies in silence. Before long, they had drifted off to sleep, not bothering to worry about getting to their own beds.
    
    
    ———————————————————————————
    

Hunk’s eyes fluttered open. After the initial confusion of “how did I get here?” ran through his mind, Hunk noticed Lance’s head on his shoulder and he smiled, recalling the early morning events.

_“Hey....hey Lance,”_ Hunk whispered, wanting to wake Lance up.

Lanced groaned in response, rubbed his eyes a couple times, and then stretched as he sat up.

_“Good morning, sunshine!”_ Hunk greeted, smiling at the sleepy boy beside him.

_“Morning,”_ Lance yawned. _“Ummmm....thank you for last night....or was it this morning.....either way, thank you. I mean it.”_

_“That’s what I’m here for, I cross my heart and hope to die. Don’t worry about it,”_ Hunk replied genuinely.

Hunk then stood up and extended his hand to help Lance up. The two made their way to the breakfast table. Not surprisingly, everybody else had already made it to breakfast. The looks that Hunk and Lance were met with made them both go red.

_“Where did you two go off to in the middle of the night?”_ Pidge asked teasingly and accusingly, the little sass she was. The question only made them both turn even more red. Neither of them had an answer to shoot back.

_“Icouldn’tsleepandHunkmademebrowniesatthreeinthemorningandthenshowedmeconstellationsandthenwefellasleepinthecontrolroom,”_ Lance managed to spit out.

Nobody was really shocked, so they just nodded knowingly and returned to their breakfasts.

_“Next time, just use somewhere other than my control room,”_ Allura chimed in semi-seriously, not even looking up from her breakfast.

Shiro’s eyes went big as he comprehended the meaning behind Allura’s comment and then he flashed Lance a mischievous smile. Coran quickly followed suit, taking just a couple seconds more than Shiro in understanding. Meanwhile, Pidge is about falling out of her chair in laughter.

The comment went over Hunk and Keith’s heads, but Lance somehow turned EVEN MORE red than he already was.

_“I-it wasn’t like that.....I-I swear,”_ Lance stuttered.

_“Uh huh....sure,”_ Pidge replied sarcastically.

All Lance could manage to do was leave the dining room, completely embarrassed and flustered. Allura, Shiro, Pidge, and Coran were left chortling and falling out of their seats, Hunk was left confused and slightly embarrassed (mostly second hand embarrassment for Lance), and Keith just sunk down a little into his chair, ate his breakfast and avoided attracting attention to himself.

These friends certainly knew how to balance on the line between jokes that were acceptable and jokes that went too far, but who would have it any other way?


End file.
